


You're Ready And You're Willing

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis get high and have sex in the back of their ridiculous brand new Mystery Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Ready And You're Willing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for recreational marijuana!

"Zap," says Zayn lazily. He waves a hand aimlessly in the air, then lets it flop back down, where it lands on Louis's thigh, palm up, fingers curled loosely. Like a beetle on its back. Louis giggles, and Zayn's fingers twitch.

"Well?" says Louis.

Zayn turns his head, his nose brushing Louis's ear. "Well, what?" he says. His breath is warm and soft on Louis's neck, and pleasant goosepimples skitter down Louis's spine.

He hums, trying to gather his thoughts. "You said - zap. Zap what, Zayn, zap what! You can't just _zap_ zap, you have to zap a _thing_."

"Oh," says Zayn slowly, after a moment. Louis is making _zzzzzz_ noises under his breath, because he just said a lot of z-words and it makes his tongue feel funny. "I dunno. I forgot what I was zapping."

"Zzzzzzzzzz."

"Stop buzzing!" Zayn pushes ineffectually at Louis, who rolls away a bit in the nest of blankets and pillows they've created in the back of the Mystery Machine and then rolls heavily back in to Zayn.

He giggles. "Too late. I'm _buzzing_ , geddit?"

"Zap, we have another joint," says Zayn mournfully.

Louis shrugs, jostling Zayn. "Go get one then. Go and - find Ant and get another one. Go on an adventure. Find a bad guy. Pesky kids."

Zayn sighs, deep and heartfelt. "Nah."

Louis feels him on a deep and spiritual level. Getting another joint would involve leaving the van, and that would involve moving, and Louis is never moving again, never, ever leaving this van, because it reeks wonderfully of smoke and is the most comfortable place on earth and Zayn is the most comfortable person on earth even though he looks quite bony, he really isn't when you're cuddled up against him sharing a sadly now all-smoked-out blunt.

He tries to tell Zayn all this, because it's very important, but he gets stuck on the word 'van' and starts making vvvv-vroom, _vroom_ noises.

"Shut up," complains Zayn. "You're so fucking annoying when you're high, can't you go, like, mellow and calm, there's something bloody wrong with you." He bats at Louis's face weakly, leaves his hand lying there, one finger half dangling in Louis's mouth.

Louis giggles, and tries to talk, but Zayn's finger is in the way, so he he bites it then spits it out. Zayn watches his mouth unconcernedly.

"Have you ever, Mr Malik, known me to be - mellow, or calm, even under, you know, the influence."

"Better things you could be doing with your mouth, though, ain't there, 'stead of mouthing off. Could be sucking my dick, couldn't ya."

Louis doesn't know if Zayn means it as banter, or _means it_ means it, but he doesn't really care. He smacks his lips together a few times, and decides he could definitely go for something nice and solid in his mouth. 

With what feels like an absolutely superhuman effort, he rolls himself on top of Zayn. Zayn doesn't move at all, just lets Louis jostle him about until Louis is sort of lying over him, holding himself up with his elbows either side of Zayn's head. Feeling like he's just climbed a mountain or something very impressive like that, he grins brazenly down at Zayn. "I could."

Zayn seems to have followed the train of thought this time, because he finally moves, if only a miniscule quirk of his lips and one eyebrow.

"Yeah?" he says.

"Yeah."

"'Kay."

Louis means to start shuffling down in their blanket pile, but he sort of sways forward instead and kisses Zayn first. Strangely, it feels lovely and familiar even though they haven't done it before; but Zayn smells the same as he ever does up this close, and the touch of his hand is recognisable, tender and possessive as it drifts up the line of Louis's back to rest warm and dry on the back of Louis's neck as he kisses Louis back.

They kiss lazily, time stretching out in long, hot seconds. Louis loves kissing while he's high; it feels both more intense and incredibly relaxing. He lets his thighs slide open to either side of Zayn's hips, and can distantly feel Zayn getting hard against him, as his own cock throbs pleasantly.

"Mmm," he says, breaking the kiss, letting his wet lips bush Zayn's. "'Kay then."

Zayn keeps one hand on the back of Louis's neck as Louis works his way down; with his other hand he drags a couple of pillows from Louis's side - thieving bastard - under his head, so he can prop himself up and watch.

Zayn thumbs softly at the hinge of Louis's jaw as Louis nuzzles the swell of Zayn's cock under his flies. "S'good, go on," he says, low and encouraging, and it makes something curl warm and happy in Louis's belly, even aside from the full-body buzz the joint set alight in him. He likes making Zayn happy.

He fumbles at the button on Zayn's jeans, mouth suddenly watering hard and fierce with how much he wants to taste. He nudges his nose at the bulge that swells out when he splits the zip, gets Zayn's boxer briefs wet just feeling out the length and shape of his cock with his mouth, before he takes in a deep breath and tugs them off completely. Zayn's dick sort of springs out and slaps Louis on the cheek, and they both giggle a bit hysterically. Zayn's eyes are hooded but sparkling in the dim light inside the van when Louis looks up, checking in, and Zayn nods before coaxing Louis down with a gentle tightening of the hand on his neck.

It feels good, really fucking good when Louis gets his mouth around Zayn's dick; it's hot and heavy on his tongue, filling his mouth up, and the taste is sharp and strong and unmistakable. Louis's high enough to be totally relaxed about the fact that he's a boy who _really_ likes the taste of dick, sometimes. He works his throat, getting his mouth wet and sloppy, and opens his jaw wide, feeling the pull in the corners of his mouth and the hinges of his jaw. He wraps his hand around the rest of Zayn's cock, smearing around the spit that's dribbling down, and Zayn sighs deeply, edging into a groan, that hand still a welcome warm hold on Louis's neck.

"Good," Zayns groans, the word low and rumbling. "So good at that."

Maybe Zayn had a point, because of course there are plenty of snarky and rambling replies Louis wants to make to that, but his mouth is otherwise occupied, and he's liking it enough that it's not worth pulling all the way off just to get the last word. Much as Louis loves the last word.

He moans anyway, just to make a point that he _could_ have things to say to that, but he is a selfless - sort of - person and is more committed to giving Zayn an excellent blowjob. He decides to shut Zayn up and really goes for it, forcing his still slightly fuzzy brain to concentrate, to really suck, jerking his hand up and down the base of Zayn's dick sharply and wriggling his tongue up the underside as obscenely as he can manage.

It works, to a point - Zayn doesn't shut up, but he does stop making words. He groans and moans and gasps and makes all sorts of silly noises that Louis can't wait to take the piss out of later, but right now it feels rather nice, hearing him sucking Zayn's dignity and coherence out through his dick.

Zayn comes with absolutely no warning at all save a twitching stiffening of his dick in Louis's mouth, before Louis's sputtering at the bitter pulses of come smearing over his tongue.

"Ah, sorry, mate," Zayn gasps as Louis tries valiantly not to spit it all over Zayn's tummy, and instead closes his eyes and swallows. Zayn's fingers are stroking terribly gently over his throat as he does. 

He glares up at Zayn, who shrugs. "Soz," he says. "Sort of forgot that was going to happen."

Louis swallows the last of the clinging taste and struggles up onto his knees, still straddling Zayn who's splayed out, looking the picture of satisfaction. "You forgot you were going to come?"

Zayn's eyes are red and his smile is sated. "Well, you know. It was a really good bj, I was, like, distracted."

Louis scoffs. "Distrac--"

He trails off into a squeak when Zayn reaches a lazy hand out and rubs over the obnoxiously obvious bulge in Louis's trackie bottoms. Zayn's obviously not quite as high as he was earlier, as his aim is pretty good and his fingers smart and naughty as they grip around the shape of Louis's cock.

"Okay," gasps Louis. He hadn't been entirely sure that Zayn would return the favour, as they hadn't exactly talked it out beforehand, and not that Louis would have minded, but really, he should have expected it; Zayn's anything but selfish, and he's always given as good as he's got. They're always in everything together.

"C'mere," says Zayn, and Louis obligingly shuffles a bit closer. Zayn lets go long enough to pull Louis's trackies down, then grabs at Louis's bare cock, his free hand resting gently on Louis's hipbone. Zayn wraps his long fingers around it and starts stroking, tentatively at first, then more confidently, staring at it in a rapt sort of fascination.

"You've got a nice cock, I reckon," he says, brows pulling in. "Ain't seen many, like, in real life, but s'nice."

"Thanks, I think," manages Louis, thighs trembling and cock twitching eager and hot in Zayn's grip. He's not gonna last long - pot always makes him a bit horny, plus then getting his mouth on Zayn's dick, and now Zayn giving him a far too confident handie for a blitzed mostly-straight guy, well.

"Okay," he says, "okay, yeah, I'm going - gonna--"

He curls in on himself a bit, belly tensing hard, and Zayn cups a hand over the head of Louis's dick to get the wet splurts of Louis's come in his palm with a slight grimace.

"Bloody fuck," announces Louis gravely, then topples over sideways and lands with a huff next to Zayn, one leg still draped over him. 

Zayn's still holding his hand up, cupping a palmful of Louis's come, and Louis dissolves into possibly-slightly-crazed giggles that he doesn't think he can blame on the high any more.

"Wipe it on the blankets, you idiot," he says, getting his breath back. "We'll put 'em in the wash."

Zayn sighs and does, making a show of pulling a face, then he turns in to Louis and pokes him in the forehead.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," says Louis back, crossing his eyes and making Zayn grin.

Zayn opens his mouth, then they both widen their eyes at each other when the door rattles.

"Hey, stoners!" comes Ant's voice.

"Oh shit," says Louis, giggling, and tugs a spare blanket over where both their dicks are still hanging out. Zayn claps a hand over his face, but Louis can see it's creased in a grin.

The doors crack open and Ant sticks his face in, then promptly grimaces violently and pulls his head back out and slams the van door. Then he opens it a tiny crack, enough to put his mouth to it and yell, "You absolute fucking slags! It stinks of sex and pot in there."

"Fuck off, Riach!" Louis hollers. "Unless you're joining us."

"Nooo," moans Zayn faintly.

"I ain't coming anywhere near your sex, drugs and not-very-rock-and-roll nest of perversion, you wankers. Come out when you're decent and we can watch a film."

With that he firmly closes the door again. 

"Later, mate," Zayn calls out dryly, and Louis giggles. 

"Not up for inviting him in?" teases Louis. 

Zayn wrinkles his nose and says, "Dunno about you, mate, but I don't mess around with all my mates when we get high."

"Aww, does that make me _special_?" simpers Louis, mainly to hide the pleased smile on his face. 

"Yeah, you'd love that, wouldn't you," says Zayn tuning his head away, but Louis can see the smile on the edges of his face, and Zayn bumps the back of his hand against Louis's and only gives a tiny long suffering sigh when Louis grabs it in his and slots their fingers together. 

"You don't have to say it. I know I'm the best most important person in your life," says Louis smugly.

"I'm not giving you no more orgasms if your ego gets this out of control," says Zayn, still turned away, but holding on to Louis's hand. Louis's high has completely worn off now, but he still feels brilliant all the way through, relaxed and warm and a bit fizzy in his stomach.

"Yes you will," he says, supremely confident.

"Yeah, well," says Zayn.


End file.
